


It Keeps Him Up at Night

by themis_ceres



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Guilt, even makes Spock feel a little bit better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themis_ceres/pseuds/themis_ceres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fear of what could have been, what almost was, keeps Spock up at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Keeps Him Up at Night

It keeps him up at night.

-

Not immediately.

It starts after they get Pike back. Once things have "calmed down", or as much as they possibly can with Jim Kirk in charge… or really, with him on board at all.

It starts in the aftermath, when the ship is in for repairs and the bureaucrats are relentlessly accosting the crew .

In these moments, which aren't as infrequent as he pretends they are, it really is all he can do to remind himself to breath. Not to panic because she's still here.

In these moments he relives the flashes of death and destruction he couldn't help but receive from the few telepaths barely still alive when the Enterprise had arrived, always flashes of fear and desperation.

But she's here, with him. He can feel her in his arms. She's warm, and soft, and her continuous heartbeat is more reassuring than he could have ever imagined before. He can hear her quiet breaths, peacefully rhythmic. He can feel the steady rise and fall of her chest against his side. He _knows_ she's here, with him.

-

But he still lies awake at night.

And he thinks… _I almost assigned her to the Farragut._

**Author's Note:**

> sorry, all i can say is that like the popcorn kernel between your teeth bruises are fun to poke, :)


End file.
